1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to art and craft devices and in particular to a device for use in constructing model airplanes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, devices which enable generally unskilled and amateur artists to participate in various arts and crafts have been well received by the public. Many of such devices are simply machines or kits which facilitate reproducing a design, or the like, which is pleasing to the eye, while the device itself is very simple to operate. Other types of craft kits require a great degree of skill to operate to produce a finished product and therefore many persons have been discouraged from attempting to utilize these devices.